Smurfs: The Lost Village/Trivia
Trivias for Smurfs: The Lost Village Trivia * This movie is a fully CGI remake of the Smurfs franchise, rather than a live-action sequel, with a different cast, except for Frank Welker (Azrael). It was made in favor of a third live-action film after the supposed failure of The Smurfs 2 (2013) (it earned over three hundred forty-eight millions dollars worldwide) and the death of Jonathan Winters (Papa Smurf's voice actor from the live-action films). * Clumsy using 3 apples to fool Papa, may be a reference to Creator Pierre "Peyo" Culliford's original assertion that Smurfs are "three apples high". * Frank Welker is the only voice actor from the live-action Smurfs films to reprise his role (Azarel) in this movie. * John Goodman was originally considered to voice Papa Smurf to replace Jonathan Winters. * Gordon Ramsay's first role in a movie not as himself or with his likeness. * Baker Smurf is voiced by real-life chef Gordon Ramsay. * Alan Mechem, co-author of 'The Man That Time Forgot and it's sequel 'The Stolen Tomorrow' has a cameo in this movie as the Smurf that speaks to Grouchy and Smurfette at the very start. Voicing a Smurf was one of his life-long dreams, being a fan of the franchise since childhood. * The original title was "Get Smurfy". * The Smurfberries in this film changed once again. In The Smurfs (1981), they were red, in the live-action Smurfs films, they were blue, and in this film, they're purple. * The film was initally set to be released on August 14, 2015, but on May 1, 2014, the release date was pushed back to August 5, 2016. In March 2015, the release date was again pushed back to March 31, 2017, then finally in early 2016, it was pushed back a week to April 7, 2017, to avoid competing with another film. * Like the live-action Smurfs films, new Smurfs are introduced, like Nosy Smurf. * Joe Manganiello voices Hefty Smurf in this movie. His wife Sofía Vergara appeared in The Smurfs (film) (2011). * Rainn Wilson (Gargamel) and Ellie Kemper (Smurfblossom) appeared on The Office (2005). * In the previous two live-action Smurf movies, Smurfette was voiced by Katy Perry. In this rendition, Demi Lovato voices Smurfette. Both these actresses have been known for being famous singers. * Melissa Sturm who voices Smurfjade previously filled in for Katy Perry as Smurfette in the 2 Specials for the Live-Action Smurf films The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) and The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013). * All actors that played Gargamel over the years have played another villainous character in the past: -Paul Winchell, who voiced Gargamel in The Smurfs (1981), voiced fellow Hanna-Barbera villain, Dick Dastardly. -Hank Azaria, who portrayed Gargamel in the live-action Smurfs films, voiced Carlos the Devious Chicken, and his Assistant Phil in Hop (film) (2011). - experienced voice actor André Sogliuzzo, who voiced Gargamel in the video game adaption of The Smurfs 2 (2013) voiced Tai Lung the snow leopard in the Kung Fu Panda video games, and Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011). -Rainn Wilson, who voiced Gargamel in this film, voiced Galaxhar the evil alien in Monsters vs. Aliens (2009). * Jack McBrayer's third animated film, after Despicable Me (2010) and Wreck-It Ralph (2012). * Rainn Wilson's first animated movie since Monsters vs. Aliens (2009), where he also voiced a villainous character. * Danny Pudi, who voices Brainy Smurf, also voiced Huey Duck (who has a similar personality to Brainy such as with being the Brain of the Group and has well achieved Badges) in DuckTales (2017 TV series) (2017), which premiered 4 months after the release of this film. In the original DuckTales (1987), Huey along with his triplet brothers Dewey and Louie had all been voiced by Russi Taylor, who previously voiced Smoogle in the original The Smurfs (1981) cartoon. * Second voice-over role for Michelle Rodriguez. Rodriguez voiced a character in DreamWorks Animation's Turbo (film) (2013). * Sony Animation's fifth fully animated film to not be accompanied by a short film after Open Season (2006 film), The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012), and The Angry Birds Movie (2016). * Brainy Smurf in this film is voiced by Danny Pudi. In the original The Smurfs (1981) cartoon he was also voiced by someone with the first name Danny, being Danny Goldman. * Second time Michelle Rodriguez and Demi Lovato worked together. Rodriguez was on Lovato's music video for her song "Confident". * Tituss Burgess' second animated film, after The Angry Birds Movie (2016), another film by Sony Animation. * Is the first of five animated films in 2017, to feature Gabriel Iglesias. The others later being The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017), The Star (2017 film) (2017), Coco (2017 film) (2017), and Ferdinand (film) (2017). * The 5th fully CGI film to be based off of a comic strip, after Over the Hedge (film) (2006), Big Hero 6 (film) (2014), The Peanuts Movie (2015), and The Lego Batman Movie (2017). * This is the second of four movies by Sony Pictures Animation, to be released in 2017, after Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017). The later two would be The Emoji Movie (2017) and The Star (2017 film) (2017). * Ellie Kemper (Smurf Blossom) and Jake Johnson (Grouchy) were both in Theatrical LEGO movies by Warner Bros. Kemper was in The Lego Batman Movie (2017), and Johnson was in The Lego Movie (2014). Spoilers * Smurfette was created by Gargamel, and was originally green, dyed blue, and had no tail. Gargamel took a pea and attach it to her with glue. Papa Smurf transformed her into Smurfette through magic including her blonde hair. In this film, Gargamel attempted to return her to her old self, similar to how he did so in one of the episodes in The Smurfs (1981). Category:Trivia